Of Broken Wrists and Quidditch Pitches
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville's always loved Hannah. Ever since that first flying lesson when he broke his wrist. MAJOR FLUFF 3


**A/N: Watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (or Philosopher's) Stone last night, and I just LOVE the Neville broomstick scene, so I was inspired to write this. Plz enjoooyyy! ;)**

* * *

_September 3rd 1991_

Neville's POV

My wrist hurt really, really bad.

I knew that I would most definitely be in trouble because Madam Hooch seemed very angry. I didn't mean to take off like that, she made it sound like we were supposed to, I was only trying to follow directions. Why is it always me?!

Now I'm lying on the ground and everyone is staring at me, especially one of the Hufflepuff girls with honey blonde pigtails. She's a bit weird, I think her name is Hannah, she works next to me in Herbology.

Next thing I know, Madam Hooch is rushing me off to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can tend to my broken wrist. Oh I am so getting a howler from Gran, great, and I haven't even been here three days!

"-or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!" Madam Hooch is telling the other first years not to take off and stay where they are. Oh sure, tell a bunch of eleven year olds not to do something and expect them to listen, someone's going to get in trouble later I bet.

I can barely walk, all my muscles are so sore from that broomstick ride to hell and back. She's rushing me across the grounds and into the large Hospital Wing. Inside, Madam Pomfrey is making the beds.

"Poppy, this one's got a broken wrist, told them not to take off on their brooms yet, of course some just don't like to listen," Madam Hooch tells Madam Pomfrey.

Oh yeah, because I WANTED to disobey the rules, I was trying to follow directions! Wasn't my fault that the bloody broomstick wouldn't cooperate!

"In the bed boy," Madam Pomfrey turns to me and nods towards one of the beds.

I crawl in and pull up the covers, Madam Hooch already left. I can see Madam Pomfrey mixing some healing/mending potions across the room. I hope she can fix my wrist soon because I'm still in a lot of pain.

"Here, drink this and rest for a bit," she says, coming back towards my bed.

"Thanks," I mutter, gulping down a bright turquoise potion. It tastes bloody awful, in case anyone cares.

I guess I must've fallen asleep, because it's now dark outside. Shite, I missed lunch and probably dinner too. Madam Pomfrey isn't in the room, so she must be at dinner in the Great Hall, man I'm starving.

"Chicken?" asks a girl's shy voice from somewhere beside me.

My head snaps around to see who said that. The blonde Hufflepuff named Hannah is sitting at my bedside, eating her dinner. What? Why? When did she get here? Of course I haven't a clue how to talk to girls, so I decide to say nothing.

"I don't bite you know," she says after a few seconds.

"Er..." I stutter, my face going scarlet. What in Merlin's name is she doing in here?

"I noticed you weren't in classes, so I decided to come and see how you were doing," she tells me, answering the question that I was too polite to ask. That was nice of her to come see me, or is that weird? I dunno anything about girls.

"O-Oh," is all I can manage to say before she starts talking again.

"That wasn't very nice of Madam Hooch to yell at you, it wasn't your fault that the broom wouldn't listen to you," she comments with a shy blush.

"Er...yeah, i-it wouldn't g-go down," I mumble, my face reddening even more.

"That mean Slytherin boy Draco Malfoy stole your remembrall, but then Harry Potter flew after him and got it back, I told him that I was coming to visit you and he gave it to me, here you go," she says, handing over my remembrall. So that's where it went...

"Did they get in trouble?" I ask her, taking it back and placing it on my bedside table.

"No, I don't think so, but Professor McGongall asked to see Harry," she says. "My best friend Ernie MacMillan heard rumors that he made the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" she adds excitedly.

Whoa really? Cool! That would be so awesome for Gryffindor! THE famous Harry Potter playing for Gryffindor, as a first year!

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Not sure, but there's a bunch of people talking about it," she replies.

Good Godric...did I even introduce myself yet?! Oh Merlin's beard that's awkward. She doesn't seem to notice...no, it's the polite thing to do.

"Er, I-I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way," I stutter nervously.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hannah Abbott," she smiles brightly at me, but doesn't shake my hand, she's quite considerate for not wanting to agitate my wrist pain.

"So I suppose everyone's laughing at me by now," I comment sadly. Of course they are, because it's always me, I'm such a bloody fool.

"Not really, well, the Slytherins, but the lot of them are just meanies," Hannah laughs.

"Oh great, I can't wait to face Malfoy and his cronies now," I mutter.

"Don't worry about it, you worry too much," Hannah says seriously but with a smile, I can't really decipher what her tone of voice means. Girls are so weird.

"I'm not cut out for all this lion stuff, I shouldn't be in Gryffindor, I'm not brave. I practically begged to be placed in Hufflepuff so people wouldn't expect so much from me, I'm destined to fail!" I admit, Hannah seems nice enough, and I've been holding in my feelings far too long. I need to tell someone.

"Hey now, Hufflepuff is NOT just the leftover house. We have our own set of expectations, you must be loyal and hardworking, it's not just a blow off house," Hannah replies. Oops, I hope my Hufflepuff comments didn't offend her too badly. She doesn't look angry but a bit put out perhaps.

"-I think you're very brave, you handled that broom situation better than I think most would have, besides, you haven't even been at Hogwarts for a week yet, there's plenty of time to turn things around. I don't think you're a failure Neville, I bet you're destined to do great things!" she adds reassuringly, giving my leg a gentle squeeze.

I don't think I'm ready to talk about my parents just yet-but they did great things too. I hope I can be like them someday. Hannah's still sitting there smiling at me. Despite her non stop chattering, she has a very soothing vibe. It's comforting.

"Er...thank you," I say with a grateful nod.

"So...chicken?" Hannah grins, repeating her earlier question as she offers me her last drumstick.

"Sure, I'm starving," I laugh. I actually LAUGHED. What the bloody hell is this girl doing to me?! Must be a special Hufflepuff thing.

* * *

_September 3rd 2001_

Neville's POV

Hannah looks bloody gorgeous. Her long honey blonde hair falling in waves and curling slightly around her sweet face, she grew out of her pigtails phase years ago. Her eyes such a bright amber as they seem to twinkle and sparkle every time they catch the moonlight.

Don't even get me started on what she's wearing; a raspberry skirt that flows a few inches above her knees, and a semi-revealing turquoise blouse. She looks sexier than well...Madam Rosmerta, and THAT is saying something.

I wonder if it's a coincidence that Hannah owns the Leaky Cauldron now, must be something about managing a pub that magically makes you sexier than Merlin's pants. Anyways, as much as I love having dirty thoughts about my lovely girlfriend, I should really be thinking of what I'm going to say when I propose to her in a few minutes at the end of the Quidditch game we're at.

The Holyhead Harpies are playing Puddlemere United. Ginny's a chaser, and she just scored another goal for the Harpies. We all cheer, it's down to the last few seconds of the game, and then the Harpies seeker caught the snitch.

"THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES WIN!" shouts the referees from a few feet below the players. We all cheer again, and I flash Ginny a big thumbs up, so does Hannah.

What Hannah doesn't know is that my thumbs up had a double meaning, it was also a signal. Ginny nods and throws something up into the air that explodes into a big red heart in the sky with a loud crack.

I drop on one knee in front of Hannah and pull out a sparkly diamond ring. "Hannah..."

Hannah's eyes widen. "Neville...?"

I grin. "Hannah...we've been dating since sixth year. I love you so much, more than Professor Dumbledore used to love lemon drops. We survived one of the biggest battles in ages together, we survived that hellish year with the Carrows, we've been through so much together. And I don't think I could have gotten through any of it without you right there next to me, gently letting me know that everything would be okay with that sweet gentle smile of yours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have little mini Longbottoms that run around the Leaky Cauldron with you. Hannah Bethany Abbott, marry me?"

Hannah's eyes are filled with happy tears that are rapidly spilling down her face. "YES!" she squeaks, collapsing into my open arms.

I stand up and twirl her around. She's sobbing tears of happiness. So am I. Everyone in the entire Quidditch arena is cheering and clapping. And I'm the happiest man in the world. I've got my sweet, gentle, pretty Hannah, right where I want her. And I'm never going to let her go, never ever. She means the world to me, and I wouldn't trade the way my life turned out for anything.

I'm no longer a loser.

I feel braver now than when I led the DA and beheaded the Dark Lord's snake Nagini.

With Hannah, I can do anything.

And it was all because of that very first flying lesson...remind me to invite Madam Hooch to our wedding. ;)

* * *

_2009 _

Neville's POV

"I wanna learn how to fly a broom Dad!" exclaims my 7 year old son Daniel.

"Do you now?" I ask him with a grin.

He's jumping up and down eagerly with wide bright amber eyes like Hannah's. I laugh and ruffle his fluffy dark brown hair. I'm not sure if he's ready for a broomstick just yet, we bought him a toy one, but now he wants to learn on the real thing.

"Yeah Dad!" he says excitedly.

I laugh and shake my head, glancing over at my two daughters helping Hannah clean tables and serve food and drinks. Allie is 5 and Bethany is 3, both of them have long honey blonde hair that they wear in pigtails just like Hannah used to, Allie has my hazel eyes and Bethany has Hannah's amber ones. Quite the adorable little girls if I say so myself.

Hannah's holding our 1 year old, baby Nick, as she wipes down the large center table. He looks around at all the drunken witches and warlocks in the Leaky Cauldron with wide hazel eyes, so curious. Hannah smiles and kisses the top of his little head of fluffy dark brown hair. I really do love my family, as I've said before, wouldn't trade it for anything.

I look back down at Daniel, who's waiting for my response. "Okay," I agree with a grin.

"Really?" Daniel's eyes light up.

"Really, but let's have Uncle Ernie teach you," I say.

"Why?" Daniel asks, confused.

"Because _he _was a beater for Hufflepuff...and I broke my arm," I tell him, laughing.

I turn around to see that Hannah's standing beside me with a big smile across her face. "Your father might not be the best at riding a broom, but he did ride a thestral once according to your Aunt Luna," she says.

"Was he crazy?" Daniel asks, shocked.

"No, he was brave," Hannah replies, turning to face me.

I don't say anything, I don't have to, because before I can, Hannah's lips are pressed against mine. "YUCK!" Daniel, Allie, and Bethany chorus together. Nick just giggles in Hannah's arms.

* * *

**A/N: OMG IT'S SOOO FLUFFAYYYYY 3 plz review!**


End file.
